1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable insert-molded card key in which a key and a card-like member are operatively connected to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a key is a small and simple article merely comprising a grip portion and a key portion, and a spare key merely comprising an extreme end portion of the key is carried while being put into a change purse or a key holder in case of loss of a main key or leaving it in a car. However, the aforementioned spare key is small and sometimes becomes lost. In addition, a grip portion of the key is small and grip-feeling of the key itself is bad.
On the other hand, a card key has been proposed in which a key and a card-like key support member are detachably fixed.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are respectively perspective views showing a card-like spare key shown, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication 101654/1988. In these figures, a card 1 has the same thickness as that of a key 4. A convex portion 5 is formed along opposite sides of a grip portion 41 of the key 4, and a rectangular portion having the same width as that of the grip portion 41 of the key 4 is cut from one side of the card 1 toward a central portion to form a concave portion along opposite sides of a cut portion 2. The concave and convex portions 3 and 5 are joined together, and the key 4 is inserted into one side (cut portion) of the card 1 so that they are positioned in one and the same plane and may be separated.
Next, a method for using the card-like spare key will be described. Normally, the concave and convex portions 3 and 5 are fitted together as shown in FIG. 2 to form a single card, which is put into a pocket or a purse. In use, the key 4 is removed from the card 1 as needed. Alternatively, a method may be employed in which the key 4 is pushed out at right angles to the card 1 to remove the concave-convex fitting portion.
In the conventional card-like key as described above, the key 4 is disengaged from the card 1 as needed, after which the key may be used independently. As the result, there was a problem that a possible loss or misplacement after disengagement of the key from the card 1 cannot be prevented.